Israel
Orange IL Pay-as-you-go plan is called BigTalk. Startup cost 99 NIS with no credit if bought directly from Orange retail outlets. 50 NIS including 40 NIS credit if bought at any participating post office (see http://www.israelpost.co.il/Mall.nsf/ProdsbyCode/175). Default data rate Using data without a plan: 4 NIS/MB. Data feature packs The data allowance is divided into general Internet usage and Orange Portal surfing. This is somewhat confusing because people report normal Internet usage (Skype, SIP calls, etc.) even when they go with "Orange portal only" plan. YMMV. All packages are monthly (even for Pay-as-you-go - so they have to be cancelled once you stop using them). On all packages, data usage outside the package limits costs 4NIS per MB. No package: 250KB for Orange portal, None for Internet. *UMTS Basic: 25MB for Orange portal, None for Internet for 26.90 NIS. *5GB UMTS PP: 5GB, shared for Orange portal and Internet for 99 NIS. *20GB UMTS PP: 20GB, shared for Orange portal and Internet for 149 NIS. Prices taken from: http://www.orange.co.il/he-il/cellular/packages/packages/bigtalk_surfcont/ Techical details APN Details: APN: uinternet, No username/password. Cellcom Need more information about this provider, is it suitable for iPhone/Android phones? 2010-08-01 Cellcom's pre-paid plan is called TalkMan. Pricing: Calls within the Cellcom network on peak times (Sun - Fri, 6 am to 6 pm) 0.7866 NIS / minute Calls outside the Cellcom network on peak times: 0.9857 NIS / minute Calls everywhere on off-peak times: 0.9857 NIS / minute. Data plans for pay-as-you go: It is unclear whether Cellcom offer this. IPHONE/IPAD PREPAID DATA: In Israel now and purchased an unlimited data sim for iPad 30-days (or unlocked iPhone I suppose) and it costs $71.99. I trimmed down the card myself since iPad uses microsim. Purchased from online provider in US, but i will not list name to keep this entry legit. Absolutely no strings attached to purchase of this card. Cellcom also offers a data-only monthly plan (one month rolling contract). Monthly price: 129.90 NIS ("unlimited"), one-time SIM cost of 143.40 NIS. Downstream speed is 2.8Mbit/sec, upstream: 1.2Mbit/sec. Pelephone Need more information about this provider, is it suitable for iPhone/Android phones? 2010-08-01 Pelephone used to be a CDMA network and is now a hybrid CDMA / UMTS network. This means only phones supporting the 850 *and* 2100MHz frequency could use it, and it has no GSM coverage. iPhone and Blackberry models are reported to work with Pelephone and in fact are sold by the company (3Gs and Bold 9700; see http://www.pelephone.co.il//web/3g/corporate/catalog/catalogues/devicecatalog/.aspx). No Android devices are found among current Pelephone offerings, however it does not say these won't work. Check your phone to make sure it supports the frequencies mentioned. Pelephone's pay-as-you-go plan is called Talk & Go. Call prices are 0.924 NIS / minute for all destinations. Data: 0.009 NIS / 1 KB up to the first 5 MB. Afterwards, 0.001 NIS / 1KB with a maximum daily charge of 49 NIS for Internet usage. Pelephone has data-only plans (59.90 NIS / month for 1 GB Internet) but it is unclear if they can be purchased on a rolling-contract basis.